


Unseen Pitfall

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Architect!Kyle Rayner, Artist!John Stewart, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Origin Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day thirty.He absolutely did not like Kyle Rayner.





	Unseen Pitfall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been contemplating an origin swap for awhile now. This isn't exactly what I was planning, but it's a test drive.
> 
> Also, I've managed to get sick and I can't concentrate well at all. So I don't really know how it turned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

John had heard about Kyle Rayner, one of New York’s youngest and most innovative architects, long before he had even met him. The kid wasn’t even twenty-five and he was breaking down walls and thinking smarter and bolder that anyone else in the field. With a focus on sustainability and getting those who need it most into free housing, there were lots of reasons for Kyle Rayner to be acclaimed.

And then John actually met the guy, and...well. He was a little less than impressed. 

He had recognized Kyle, even under that strange looking crab mask he wore. It wasn’t like he was obsessed with him or anything like that, he just had a fair bit of love for the art of architecture. Painting was his first love but there was a small part of him that wondered if there was ever a universe where he was an architect. But his mother always told him to follow his heart, and he was doing just fine as an artist.

Kyle, meanwhile, had launched into some long conversation with himself about something that John missed, and he thought that the kid really seemed to like to hear himself talk.

As it turned out, a lot of the fame had gotten to his head. He strutted around like he was the most important person in the room, because someone had told him as much.

It also didn’t help that the kid was a Green Lantern. That, too, was important. Of course, John was one too, but that seemed less important to Kyle, even if he was the newest recruit. Everything in Kyle’s life seemed to inflate his ego, especially when John had told him that he knew who he was.

The kid’s chest puffed out and he, honest to God, asked if John wanted his autograph. John had rolled his eyes and wondered if he would have such an ego if one of his art pieces got famous.

He ended up getting to know Rayner over the years of being a Lantern, he wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought but there was a lot to dislike about the kid. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, it was just that Kyle was far too emotional and was always talking about how he met this new girl on Tinder and how she was totally the one, or how his new project was totally mind blowing.

He didn’t hate him, but pretty much everything Kyle said could easily annoy him. It wasn’t like they had to work together that often, but Kyle always seemed to drift around his peripheries, hanging off of him like a clingy boyfriend. 

And then their shore leaves happened to line up, and suddenly Kyle was all about seeing him outside of the uniform.

Eventually, Kyle wore him down with all of his insistent asking, and John finally agreed to hang out with him when they were both off of work. It was a little cute seeing him that excited, he had to admit, watching him bounce on his heels.

No, he definitely didn’t think Kyle was cute.

He didn’t know what he expected when he showed up to Kyle’s penthouse apartment, but the kid answering the door in nothing but a pair of briefs definitely wasn’t it. Kyle leaned against the door, smirking as John nearly dropped the six pack of craft brews he was carrying.

“Christ, Rayner,” He said, the beers nearly slipping out of his fingers again, “aren’t you worried someone might see you.”  
“Only person who’s looking is you.” Kyle murmured, voice low in a way that had John shivering.

He didn’t like Rayner and he wasn’t attracted to him. At least, that was what he told himself, nearly jumping as Kyle’s fingers brushed against his, and he had to remind himself of his mantra again.

But then Kyle was pulling him into a kiss and his mantra went right out the floor to ceiling windows, fingers sliding into Kyle’s hair instantly.

“I knew you liked me,” He said, grinning in a way that kinda made John want to punch him, kinda made him want to kiss him harder, “I know you watch me when you think I’m not looking.”  
“I-I, I’m...I don’t,” John stammered out, trying to think of an excuse or a way to play it off, “I’m sorry.”

That made Kyle laugh and kiss him again, softer and almost fond in a way.

“Don’t be. I like it. I like _you_.”

And then Kyle was pulling him over to the plush vegan leather sectional, pushing him down to sit and climbing into his lap.

“Wait, you’re uh. You’re cool with this, right?” Kyle asked, blushing and hovering his hands over John’s shoulders.

It was...almost cute in a way. Scratch that, it was very cute, the bashful, boyish look on his face. John actually felt touched by that, and he cupped Kyle’s face to pull him in for another kiss.

“Yes, I want this.” He said after their brief kiss, brushing away a dark strand of hair from his eyes.  
“Oh good. Wanted to check before I got carried away.”

And then Kyle was kissing him again, a filthy slide of lips and tongues. It was a damn good kiss, Kyle knew exactly what to do to make John groan into his mouth.

Soon enough, they were equally as undressed, Kyle under him on the couch. The beer was forgotten on the table in favor of running his lips over Kyle’s neck and Kyle running his mouth a mile a minute.

“God, yes, I’ve thought about this before. Thought about you sliding right into my ass, right in my sector house. Thought about sucking your dick too when we’re on missions, we gotta try that.”

The kid usually didn’t know when to shut up, that much was true, but it wasn’t annoying him like it usually did. Rather, he found his hips pushing up hard into Kyle’s grinding them together as Kyle continued to talk.

He could hardly pay attention to what he said, nonsense flowing from his lips. Instead, he got a hand around both of their cocks and started to jerk them together.

It didn’t take long for them to cum, and they came in unison, splattering between their chests. Kyle moaned, throwing his head back, and John thought that it might’ve been the realest he’s ever seen him.

They panted in their afterglow together and, as John stared down at him, he thought that...okay, he might _like_ Kyle Rayner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
